Dunlending
Dunlendings are the wild hill-folk of Dunland. They are a race of strong and somewhat brutal men who live in simple wooden shacks and carry weapons or various tools used for farming, fishing, or hunting, the basic elements of their lifestyle. Don't agree with this description? See here. The Dunlendings have a bitter, ancient feud with the people of Rohan. The Dunlendings' ancestral homeland, Calenardhon, originally a province of Gondor, was gifted to the Rohirrim and became the land of Rohan. As a result, the Dunlendings were driven out and into the neighbouring hills. The population of Enedwaith that used to live in the widespread had migrated east years before, populating the area of Dunland, and were joined by these new hillmen. Centuries later they still dream of revenge on the Rohirrim - or as they call them, the 'Strawheads' - and hope to reclaim what they believe to be their rightful homeland. There are various types of Dunlendings, such as warriors and bowmen equipped with stronger weapons and Dunlending armour, as well as the bartenders in their taverns who sell and buy food, drink, and ingredients from and to friends of Dunland. Women can sometimes be found in structures. Dunlendings can be hired from Dunlending warlords as the cheapest unit from Dunland. Behavior Dunlendings, like most NPCs from the mod, will attack any enemies that come nearby and will also attack if provoked. They will sooner attack one of the Rohirrim than any other good-aligned mob. Spawning Dunlendings spawn throughout the Dunland biome regardless of light levels. For a Dunlending to spawn the block below must be a grass block. As such, they do not spawn underground. Also, Dunlendings will sometimes spawn in Enedwaith, but only on very rare occasions. Weapons (if held) The Dunlendings are a crude folk and tend to wield "cavemen-like" weapons. * Dunlending Club * Dunlending Trident * Wooden Sword * Wooden Hoe * Stone Axe * Stone Sword * Stone Hoe Drops Dunlendings can drop bones and a variety of other items. They also have a chance to drop the weapon or tool they are carrying. Some of their rarer drops are listed below: * Random food (0-1) * Mead (0-1) * Leather (0-3) * Flint and Steel (0-1) * Flint (0-3) * Feathers (0-3) * Sticks (0-5) * String (0-2) * Conkers (0-?) * Red Book (0-?) Because of their drops, the Dunlendings are a great way to get arrows without the trouble of killing chickens and digging through gravel to find flint. They are also a great way to get Rohan alignment, because they don't use ranged weapons and can be killed in three hits with an Elven sword. Note that a Dunlending will only drop one type of item from each list. For example, a Dunlending will never drop both flint and feathers. Hiring Dunlendings may be hired from your local Dunlending warlord, which spawns in Dunlending hill forts. The price begins at 15 coins and you must have at least +100 Dunland alignment. As always, as one's alignment increases, the price decreases. It is worth noting that an average, full-armoured Orc will cost +150 alignment and 10 silver coins, but an unarmoured, poorly equipped Dunlending costs 15 silver coins. Speechbank Friendly *Any enemy of Rohan is a friend of Dunland! *We have sworn vengeance on the people of Rohan. Will you fight with us, Person? *Our lands were taken by the Strawheads of Rohan. *We Dunlendings are a proud and vicious race. *Death to the men of Rohan! *Our feud with the thieving Rohirrim is centuries old. *Do you fight with us, Person? *The land of Rohan should by rights be ours. Those filthy, strawheaded men of the River have no claim to it! *If the horse-lords are your enemy, Person, then we welcome you into our land. *What do you want? *Those filthy strawheads shall pay for stealing our lands from us! *The land shall be stained with the blood of Rohan! *Stranger, what do you want in our lands? *Shall you help us reclaim what is rightfully ours? *A day shall come when the pitiful Men of Rohan will pay for what they have done! Hostile *Your doom comes swiftly, Person! *Your kind is not welcome here. *Curse you, Person! *Stop, Person. You are unwelcome here! *Flee, wretched friend of the horse-lords! *Raaaargh! *Death to the Strawheads and their kin! *Down you go, Person! *What devilry of Rohan comes hence? *Your end shall be swift, strawhead-scum! *Run, scum, run back to those pitiful horse-riding cowards! *Death to you and all your kin! *Be gone, scum of Rohan! *You shall pay for your crimes, Person! Hired *Death to the men of Rohan! *Death to the Strawheads! *Let us reclaim our homeland of old! *For wrath! For ruin! For our forefathers! *We shall roll into Rohan like a plague. *For Dunland! *Lead us to war, Person! *We go to victory! *We Dunlendings are bold and strong warriors! We shall not fail you in battle! *Come, Person! Let us together avenge my people! *It is time for the filthy Rohirrim to pay for their crimes! *We will fight for you! *The filthy strawheads shall fear our name! Lead us to war and triumph, Person! de:Dunländer Category:Dunland Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Hirable Category:Men Category:Evil Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Evil Men